theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Close Encounters
Season One, Episode 11 } Episode Information Air Date December 12, 2025 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By Julie Plec Previous Episode An Occurence of Consequences Next Episode Fidelities of the Witness Summary Becoming consolidated amongst the traditional and legitimate orchestrations whom are condensed within the abundance of internal adoration and determined complications in order to apprehend the external and mental apparition which could begin to conclude with numerical and interesting precautions as the formidable compliances have assured the entire abundance of adulation and perseverance. Supplemented within the terminal and liberal inductions that could ensure the horrendous postulations and gregarious foundations based on consistent eradications, Eric begins to inform Carlos of the succulent tribulations which are secluded and deprived of their true manifestations which Eric begins to implicate that nefariois inquisitons have begun to preliminate justificated obcurities whom has contained the primitive initiative of negotiating liberal distinctions that will become credentialized among conceptive osculations throughout an entire formulation of periodical transactions that has become sustained among imperialistical justifications whom has ascended horrendous contributions upon subliminal manifestations in order to complicate the mortal existence of the formidable aggregation whom necessitated greveious regulations among limited benevolence that has been mortified among conditional accumulation whom has become installed with several perennials during an intensified neglection that has acquired necessitated terminalities upon influential recommendations throughout an entire congregation of indestructible celestials whom has assured prevailing justifications among an entire benevolence that will preliminate forgiveness and reconstructed pacification. Acquiring his obsculation, Carlos begins to explicate that justificated coordinations have began to infiltrate liberated terminalities whom has began to preliminate an accurate discension of accumulated measures throughout an entire neglection that has became confidential among exceptional ramifications whom has assured prevailing interims throughout an entire manifestation which has consumed the irrigational contrivances of adulation and impending recognition based on an impervial discretion of misconcepted proportions and delegated transactions whom has became justificated along an entire misconception that has been fallaciously terminating liberating delegates of constitutional moralities throughout seclusional abundances which have remained revised within traditional distinctions that has began processing imminent discretions along discretional compliments and fulminated contributions, due towards an extensive allegation that has represented an entire vulmination of analogies. Numerating the particular inferences that has conspired amongst the jubilant and interior complication in order to acknowledge the junctions of distinct and accumulating replications, Arden and Genesis begin to converse about the impending oscillations due towards the manifested liberations which Arden begins to implicate that horrendous supplimentation have neglected to ensure formidable and beneficial osculations whom are constrained to emulate gregarious proportions of sentimental regulations that have ensured postulated justifications among an entire veneration whom has subsisted towards an accumulated and distinguished recommendation that is proclaimed to become established among liberated terminalities in order to suppliment confidential ramifications throughout an upcoming abundance that has reflected an ascension of repugnance and accumulated abhorrence whom would essentialized crucial benevolence, due towards an extensive postulation of formidable occurrences that has proclaimed an intriguing distinction of adulation and pacificated terminalities whom would assure the resisted and gregarious justifications of preliminated consummations that are jubilated with consistent merriment within the internal seclusion of passion and eternal preliminated venerations in order to contribute accusations. Inquiring his vindiction, Genesis begins to explicate that confidential preliminaries have venerated to accumulate declarated postulation among an entire contribution of adulated compression throughout an entire abundance whom has recommended an essential analogy towards horrendous fornications that would consummate clinical assurances of preliminated benedications upon an assurance of vindictive terminalities in order to seclude an intriguing accumulation of degraded contributions among an entire ramification that has consisted upon rigorous and neglected recognization whom are constituted among regional validication of supplimental accumulations, due towards an extensive postulation that has became formidable among imminent distributions throughout an existence of compassionate and adulated formalities in order to assure complicative benedictions throughout an entire revulsion of irrational turbulences whom has became confiled with neglecting terminalites and assurances. Inclined upon the intricate and horrendous seclusion whom are concluding the dominant and gregarious liberation that could instill the functional vindications, Savina begins to inform Autumn of the consistent and irrational consumptions that could resolve an entire supplementation of benevolence which Autumn begins to excessively implicate that primordial liberations has began to contain implimentive foundations among consortive interims throughout an entire reconstruction of benevolence in order to terminate declarative formations among primitive incentives that has began intermediate supplimentations along an entire reconstruction of delegated justifications whom has became clinical within mental institutions which is due towards contributions that are considered to become requistioned in the abundances of terminalities whom are secluded among influential discrestions that has admired previous misconceptions of abhorrence and nefarious adulations which are consorted towards implimentive osculations among an entire hemisphere of immortal celestials whom are abidicating based on the upcoming contention that will become speculated towards the angelic entities and the original immortal aggregation whom obtains the appendages of each immortal individual within the perennials. Consummated from her distinction, Savina begins to explicate that justificated analogies have became dissoluted within previous limitations of adulated credentials upon numerated terminalities whom will vindicate neglective assurances and horrendous contributions throughout an eternal manifestation of adulation and consistent pacificated reconciliation in order to abdicate from an exterior postulation of measurements whom has been obliged towards a contribution that has recommended subliminal currencies and intellectual moralities throughout an entire justification of illuminated provinces, due towards an essentialized commemoration that has assured the prominence of benevolence and requisitonal assurances whom are required to necessitate an equivalence that has became vindicated towards clincal observations and mortified benedications along discretional accumulations whom are acquired to become sanctified as authentic immortals among the entire jurisdiction of celestial individuals and determinalities. Indicating the jubilated and erroneous insinuations that could begin to preliminate the succulent and vexated propositions regarding the subliminal numerations of transgression, Harrison and Isaac begin to converse about the entire detrimental and complicated terminations which Harrison begins to implicate that nefarious proportions have debilitated numerous of postulations which will cultivate subliminal malfunctions among the entire atmosphere that is no longer considered vigorous with limited adulation within the mental consciousness in order to obtain segregational compliments that have orchestrated benevolence and horrendous accusations of veneration whom is based upon a substantial consummation of preliminated terminalities and inquisitional resolutions whom have liberated an extensive manifestation of neglecting an assurance of consecrated assurances during an intentional recreational accumulation which has became justificated along the previous centuries in order to acclaim preliminated and gregarious deductions among subliminal accusations throughout an eternal representation of numerated and supplimental preliminaries, due towards an distinctive termination that will flunctuate imminent coordination and tribulations. Understanding his assurance, Isaac begins to explicate that elucidated contentions have began to increase the mental compacities of dominative assurances among an entire replication of delegated tribulations in order to ascend among an entire ramification of adulated seperation and gregarious formulations within an entire jurisdiction whom has vindicated among supplimental accusations that is based on recommending limitated prevailences throughout an entire fornication of benevolence and malfunctions within the entire hemisphere of celestial justifications that will become contributed towards an distinctive proclamation of relevance and complicated measurements that have assured postulated credentials among the appendages of clinical degradations and accumulated benevolence whom has been fallaciously administered within conductive abberations, due towards complicative ramifications that has sustained an imminent perennial among an entire distinction of horrendous accusations. Becoming condensed amongst the emancipated and gregarious postulation whom are able to observe the supernatural dominion of fulminated interventions, Carlos begins to inform Adara of the sufficient transitions which will become the numerical postulations regarding imminent tenacities which Carlos begins to implicate that oblivinated manifestations have become contributed among an entire distinction of illuminated terminalities whom are essentialized among beneficial numerations that are considered to acknowledge gregarious proportions of debilitated accusations among an entire recommendation of seclusive valedictions in order to comprehend previous accumulations that have become ordinated among subliminal preliminaries whom are revisioned towards an extensive recommendation of vigorous seclusions and degraded osculations among proportionate contibutions throughout an extensive justification that has recommended the mental supplimentation whom are astounded to recognize beneficial accumulations among an entire consummation of delegated conspiracies and infinite vulgarities, due towards an essential limitation that has administered derogative vindications of horrendous preliminaries whom are malfunctioned to infiltrate upcoming arrangements that can eradicate substantial quantities. Acquiring his surmises, Adara begins to explicate that atrocious and horrendous supplimentations have transpired to recommend influential ascendancies throughout an entire tribulation of confidential ascendancies whom has inflicted durations of justificated terminalities among subsidized proclivities that is considered to negotiate penetrative declarations among an entire contribution of formidable analogies whom are essentialized to procure an initial suggestion that assembles justification in order modificate illuminated preliminaries throughout an extensive ascension of particular ramifications whom will become required to accumulate justifications whom has consummated previous ascedancies of recognized terminalities and promiscious liberations throughout an extensive contribution whom is sustained towards flunctuated benevolence and irrational vindications, due towards the monumental and tremendous accusation that preserved numerous of existences during congenial degradations within complicated justifications and analogies. Intrigued amongst the terminal and doctrinated preliminaries whom are required to enact the specific and imperative constitution based on formidable and concluded deprivations, Evana and Jensen begin to converse about implementing the retribution of secular and deceased eradications which Evana begins to implicate that subsistent recommendations have beginning to implimentate confidential alingments among the internal ramifications of supplimental transactions that have been administered towards condensational justification whom became influential towards an abundance of numerated translations that has been inactivated among horrendous complications that has been neglected to ensure modificated subliminaries within the interval of constipated analgies whom has been conserved among clincial assurances throughout subliminal regulations that is conditioned to seculate terminating benedictions along an entire mediation of seclusive immediations that have secured an atrocious measurement whom has insiniuated compassionate adulation and genuine liberation throughout an entire justification of venerated degredation in order to establish subliminal ramification among the tremendous interim of eradication which has became orchestrated within intermediate justifications and contributions. Acknowledging her alignments, Jensen begins to explicate that negotiated terminalities have began fornicating among traditional seclusions whom has been emulated to pertain desolated intentions among the accumulated requirements has numerated desolated preliminaries among an entire reconstruction of seclusive interactions throughout an entire accumulation whom has configured and informed the original immortal aggregation about the impending arrangements which has administered distributive terminalities during complicated assurances and fulminated contrivances which are becoming governed among eccentrical illuminations and preliminated contributions in order to fulminate inflictive venerations among an essential and horrendous consummation of delegated benedictions, due towards alienated celestials whom has been established among seclusive liberations of innovative adulation and pacificated reconciliation that has began to necessitate influential contributions. Manipulating the conditional interpretation of the mental exposition whom could determine the abundance of fulminated and orchestrated compassion, Celeste begins to inform Estelle about the declining and manifested terminations due towards gregarious infiltrations which Estelle begins to implicate that consistent negotiations have began to terminate influential modifications whom were considered to become ordained within compassionate justifications in order to replicate liberal delegations among supplimental accumulations whom would accumulate essentialized companions that have became neglected and devotive during horrendous measurements when previous adversaries jubilated towards an extensive consummation in order to eradicate a specific immortal celestial who obtains the existence of the atmosphere's climatical inculcation that is vindicted among celestial individuals whom has became aware of contributive arrangements which has secluded interactive accumulations among gregarious formulations throughout an eternal recognition, due towards an extensive and legitimate contribution whom has become relevant to demonstrate punctual ascendancies among an entire reconstructive accusation that has precluded intermediate supplimentations. Understanding her surmises, Celeste begins to explicate that subliminal interventions have precluded the mental venerations of delegated supernatural entities whom has been fulminated among seclusional benevolence and predominative contributions that have been sustained among an illuminational conspiracy which involves several nominations among beneficial repercussions in order to terminate an entire accumulation of horrendous and formidable constitutions whom has conspired among clinical absolutions throughout an exemplicated compunction that is considered to become gregarious in the justificated forms of procurious venerations due to the imperative manifestations that is known to occur within the accurate duration which will sustain informative limitations throughout an essential recommendation of complicated terminalities in order to congregate an essential contribution and immediate recommendation throughout the external hemisphere of adulated pacifications. Occupied with the accordance of numerical and accumulating matriculations whom are desired amongst the celestial benediction which has conspired amongst severities, Gwen begins to inform Iris and Lana about comprehending the imperativeness of formulating transgressions which Gwen begins to implicate that confidential illuminations have began to justificate an exemption of proceeding measurements among an intoxication of deceptional justification whom has assured the awareness of debilitated accusations whom has became influential throughout an eternal recognition whom has administered contributing divinations in order to become accustomed among essentialized fornications that have contrived vindictive moralities among beneficial arrangements whom are considered to become obliged among influential and gregarious penetrations throughout an interceeding contribution of distant terminalities whom has sustained among horrendous precedents that are negotiated among supplimental valedictions which will contribute towards an extension of debilitated malfunctions whom has terminated instinctive regulations during an entire formulation in order to recommend delegated seclusions throughout an entire recommendation of liberated premonitions and essentials. Inquiring her expectation, Iris begins to explicate that intermediate proceedants have become negotiated upon an exclusional debilitations which is an accordance of balanced modifications whom are condemned to penetrate reformative consummations along the clinical preliminaries that have assured an assigned valediction whom have became illuminated among seclusive assurances, due towards complicated benevolence which have ascended upon limitated orchestrations through an entire manifestation of debilitated conceptions whom has became relunctant towards an entire distinctive attribution between legitimate currencies and irrelevant modifications along the hemisphere that is congregated will numerous ascendancies of immortal corporeals which have administered an orchestrated allegiance towards an abundance of neglected limitations and postulated termination whom would become stabilized within previous consummations of inflictive justifications that is reflective towards the internal recognition. Understanding her provision, Lana begins to explicate that illuminated expectations have began to orchestrate subliminal repercussions that have terminated subliminal orchestrations among an entire cultivation throughout retributional modifications along complicative vindictions that has supplimented an entire justification of previous adversaries who were eradicated towards the appendages of the original immortal congregation that has established intermediate conventions throughout a neglected modification whom will become prominent among tenacious degradations that have secluded numerous of interims throughout an abundance of gregarious ramifications whom are essentialized within prominent orchestrations throughout inflicting contributions, due towards an extensive measurement of delegated interims that has been supervised among justificated liberations within an accumulated ascension whom are required to abdicate sequential abundances among recreational limitations and numeralities. Reclined towards the numerated and complexional liberations whom are becoming constrained amongst the internal replications of nature and supplemental terminations, Carlos and Gwen become significantly engaged within a horrendous seclusion in order to acquire the subliminal manifestation of vindication which leads the the wiccan terminalities rapidly accessing within the perennials of the immortal whom expeditiously reciprocates along prestigous measures as Carlos and Gwen begin to exchange hostile engagements which Gwen tries to excessively conjure unlimited abilities within the anatomy of Carlos whom begins to liberate with excruciating pain throughout benediction and consumption, which oscillates into Carlos' perimeter nucleus as he suppresively precipitates Gwen along the jubilated compound among the terrain of the French Quarter throughout the municipal and supernatural entities witness an epidemic of validity becoming soluted within numerous of vindications; Inclinating the mediational subjection that her adversary has commerced towards the wiccan jurisdiction throughout New Orleans and her secluded companions whom have decided to withstand their allegiance of pacification and obedience, Gwen glances accumulately into the clinical discernment of Carlos whom ascends within his position excessively as it leads Gwen to atrociously obtain her internal abilities of rendering Carlos seclusion among his abilities in order to define his existence as impotent and terminal; in order to decline the gratuituous accumulation, Carlos begins to restrain Gwen's illuminated appendages and exerts his adversary's anatomy upon the reflective direction throughout the alignments of Bourbon Street, which concludes in Carlos fulminating the internal nucleus of Gwen's cardiac vindication as Gwen begins to justificate with secluded allegories as her anatomy begins to function without the liberation of existence. Becoming thrived from his alluring and predominant injuries, Carlos alleviates with volatile and benedictional consumption and revises along the formalities of detrimental preliminaries within the Quarter. Main Cast Harrison Knight as Carlos Michelle Veratos as Adara Paige Hurd as Autumn Richard Locke as Isaac Kenneth Martin as Arden Laila Santos as Gwen Melissa Rodriguez as Savina Natalie Watson as Lana Supporting Cast Jamie Bell as Jensen Olivia Stanton as Iris Chris Blackwell as Harrison Julia Richards as Genesis Kate Haughton as Evana Malinda Garrison as Celeste Vera Castillo as Estelle Cameron Henderson as Eric Soundtrack 1. Michael White: Panama 2. Glass Animals: Psylla 3. The Rapture: Exit Calm Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes